


Let me take you higher

by mondoleon



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i had bigger plans but this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondoleon/pseuds/mondoleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa placed the end of the bong up to his lips, hesitated for a second, before lighting the bowl.<br/>~~~~<br/>I should have titled this joint practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take you higher

The first time Rei went to his boyfriends house was, well, the first of many things. Him and Nagisa would usually go over to his house, because Nagisa's house was always full of so many people. Nagisa had still yet to come out to his family, and bringing his boyfriend home to them wasn't a thing he was ready for. But he and Nagisa had been waiting a week for today, because his parents would be out of town for the weekend and his sisters are god knows where for the weekend.  
During swim practise Nagisa and Rei were too distracted to bring in good times, and admittedly  
Nagisa was spending more time staring at Rei's body to pay attention to swimming. He could spend all day staring at those muscles, and when Rei exited the pool he would watch the water drip down his abs... Nagisa blushed and turned away from Rei. God, he was turning into Gou.  
He could feel Rei's eyes on his back as he walked to the showers after, and threw him a wink  
over his shoulder, making Rei blush up to his ears and let out and undignified squeak. Makoto threw him a questioning glance, but left him alone.

_____________________________

Walking into the door, Nagisa kicked off his shoes and threw his school bag onto the floor, and walked into the kitchen. "Ne, Rei-chan! Are you hungry?" He called out to Rei, who was toeing his shoes off and lining them up neatly against the wall. He stopped for a second to nudge Nagisa's into a more orderly fashion. "No, thank you though." Rei followed Nagisa into the kitchen, who shrugged. "I'll make some food later then! Rei-chan! Come check out my room!" He said, grabbing Rei's hand and dragging him along. "Sorry it's kind of messy, I haven't tidied up in a couple days." Rei sidestepped a table in the hallway and stepped into his room. Nagisa flopped onto his bed, and motioned for Rei to come sit.  
"Come cuddle with me, Rei-chan." Nagisa grumbled with a little pout, dragging out Rei's name. Rei walked over and sat on the side of his bed, dropping his backpack to his lap. "Nagisa-kun, might I remind you that we have homework we need to complete for Monday?" He asked, running a hand threw his boyfriends blonde locks. Nagisa sighed, before turning over to face him. "Rei-chan, you're to uptight sometimes, you know? Why not just relax with me tonight, then we can do our homework tomorrow, yeah?" Rei sighed, before grabbing Nagisa's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "Fine, lets do that then. But, tomorrow we are doing that homework." Nagisa sat up in a rush, throwing his arms into the air and cheering. "Yes! And, I have the perfect thing for tonight to help you relax!" He got up and stumbled off of his bed, before running out of the room. Rei chuckled at his enthusiasm, and waited on his bed for him to grab whatever it was that he was getting.

Nagisa was in his eldest sisters room, looking for his stash he kept next to hers. She had moved it again, but it wasn't hard to f9ind the shoe box. He grabbed the whole box and ran into his room, sitting down next to Rei.

"Okay, so before I show you what it is, please don't get upset! I don't know what you'll say to  
something like this, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to! I wouldn't want to pressure you into this, Rei-chan." Nagisa said, with an alarming amount of seriousness in his voice. Rei furrowed his eyebrow, then shrugged a shoulder. "Whatever it is, Nagisa-kun, I wouldn't be upset with you."

Nagisa grinned, before opening the box. Inside of it was his sisters bag of weed, his bag, and  
some other things they had collected over the years. Nagisa grabbed his bag, his fingers shaking out of rare nervousness, and thrust it towards Rei, waiting for him to say something.

Rei was shocked. Nagisa smoked marijuana? At least that's what he thought it was, judging by  
the earthy, slightly skunky smell. Rei looked at Nagisa, then at the bag, than at his boyfriend again. "Is that marijuana, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa nodded, before raising an eyebrow of his own. "I was wondering if you'd like to try it.  
You don't have to, but I was curious." Nagisa's eyes flitted down to look at the bed, in what Rei presumed was shame. "Plus I don't smoke that often, only when I'm really stressed or when I'm having trouble sleeping." He trailed on, fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his free hand.

Rei thought about it for a minute. He had done his fair share of research on drugs after his mother had tried giving him the 'Sex drugs and alcohol is evil' talk, and had read up a bit on marijuana too. He knew it wasn't too easy to become addicted, and that the negative effects weren't as bad as a lot of other drugs. But he needed to be sure about one thing before he could make up his mind.  
"I uh- I mean, You can't overdose on marijuana right? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen  
to you, I mean I..." Rei trailed off, looking around the room, his cheeks heating up.  
When Rei didn't hear anything from Nagisa he looked up, and found him looking at Rei. His eyes  
were wide in shock, his mouth open a sliver.

Nagisa snapped out of it quickly, and Rei certainly didn't let out a small squeak of surprise when Nagisa dropped the bag and latched onto Rei. Nagisa giggled a bit, before humming. "No, you can't OD on weed. It's physically impossible. It doesn't make you trip out or anything too bad, just makes you feel good."

Rei sighed, after wrapping his arms around Nagisa's waist. Well, if you can't hurt yourself with  
it, and if Nagisa thinks it would help him relax…  
"Fine, Nagisa-kun. I'll try it this once..."

 

____________________________

 

Nagisa was sitting cross legged on the floor. Rei was across from him, his hands fisted tightly in his jeans. He was watching Nagisa as he got the items they needed prepared, and was faintly confused. Nagisa held a long, pipe like object with a bulbous bottom. It had a sort of... Spigot coming out of the water filled sphere at the bottom, with a cup on the end of it. Rei had not a single clue what this device was supposed to be. Nagisa looked up and caught Rei's confused stare, before chuckling a bit and smiling.

"Ah, this is a bong, Rei-chan. Here, let me pack a bowl and I'll take a couple tokes to show you  
how to do it, kay?" Rei nodded at the blondes words, patiently waiting to learn how to properly... Toke? Rei watched as Nagisa reached into his labelled bag, and pinched a good amount and placed it into a little tin. Rei watched as Nagisa turned the device for a while, not really paying attention until the end of his explanation. "-And that's why it's easier to bust it up with a grinder. Now I'm gonna pack up a bowl for myself. " Nagisa opened the tin and Rei found that the Marijuana had been grinded up. He watched as Nagisa pinched some, and put it into the cup at the end of the spigot. He kept doing this until it was full.  
"Now, the fun begins." Nagisa grinned at Rei, before flicking a pink lighter up to the bowl.  
Nagisa let it burn for a second, before taking a pretty big hit. He held it in for around 20 seconds, before blowing it out in the direction of the window. He coughed for a bit, and waved away Rei's concerned pats on the back. "It's normal to cough, Rei-chan, I'm good. Do you want a hit? I'll do everything for you, you just have to suck when I tell you to." Nagisa asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
Rei considered everything for a minute, before sighing and nodding. Nagisa placed the end of  
the bong up to his lips, hesitated for a second, before lighting the bowl.

"Suck, and don't forget to hold it in. Don't overdo it, ne Rei?" Nagisa said teasingly, and Rei sucked in the smoke.

 

_____________________________

 

Rei was positive his lungs were failing. He had read somewhere that suffocating was one of the worst ways to die, and he could agree with that now. From the amount of smoke he had breathed in, he couldn't imagine anything more. After he had sufficiently coughed for a good ten to fifteen minutes, Rei looked up to blink at Nagisa, who was giggling. "Okay, you should be good. I'm just gonna tidy this up, then we can relax." Rei watched as Nagisa packed everything up, dimly realizing that his cheek bones felt weird. Rei nodded, and leaned against the side of Nagisa's bed. Rei closed his eyes, humming a bit. He opened them when he heard Nagisa giggling again. Nagisa was grinning, and Rei easily returned it. Rei chuckled when Nagisa flopped down onto his bed, holding out his hand for Rei to join him. "Ne, Rei-chan can we cuddle now?"

Rei smiled at his boyfriend, before climbing onto the bed. Rei lay beside him, holding onto Nagisa's hands in his. Nagisa hummed, and Rei leaned forward to kiss his nose. Nagisa giggled, and then started to run his fingers along Rei's face. Rei could feel him tracing his cheeks, nose, eyebrows. It felt like his finger was leaving trains of heat, and Rei sighed happily. "Nagisa-kun..." Rei's sentence drifted off when Nagisa traced his lips, finger stopping on his bottom lip. Rei's cheeks the colour of his glasses, Nagisa let out a breathy laugh. Nagisa moved his hand to cup the side of Rei's face.

Rei felt his heartbeat speed up when Nagisa looked up to meet his eyes, a small pout on his lips.  
"Kiss me, Rei?" Rei nodded, leaning forward to slot his lips against the blondes. Rei could feel Nagisa smile into the kiss. Rei reached up and slid his fingers into Nagisa's hair, deepening the kiss. Rei and Nagisa were no strangers to kissing. But when Nagisa ran his tongue along Rei's bottom lip, this time it felt different, as if every nerve in his body was focused on that. Rei gasped at the new sensation, and Nagisa took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Rei's mouth, tentatively running it along the roof of Rei's mouth. Rei swallowed back a small moan, embarrassed to be having such reactions to a simple kiss. He just didn't expect it to feel this good.

Rei blushed, before taking control over the kiss. Running his tongue over the backs of Nagisa's  
teeth, he wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist, enjoying the shudder he received. All he could focus on was kissing Nagisa, and he decided that if marijuana made making out with Nagisa as pleasurable, they'd have to do it once or twice more.  
Nagisa broke his train of thought by running his hands down Rei’s chest, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Rei got the hint, and broke their kiss to shuck it off, along with his glasses. Nagisa’s hands on his stomach made him sigh, the heat against his cool skin making his muscles tense up. Nagisa grinned up at Rei, before pecking him on the lips.  
“Rei-chan, I’m gonna make you feel even better, kay?” Nagisa smirked at Rei’s blush, and started to kiss his shoulders. Rei threaded his hand through Nagisa’s hair again, a small groan escaping him as Nagisa’s mouth wandered down to a nipple. The blonde deftly flicked the other one, while he swirled his tongue around the one in his mouth. Nagisa pushed Rei onto his back and straddled his waist, hands running up his sides. “Rei-chan, you look so pretty like this..” Nagisa cooed, and Rei moaned. Through the fog in his mind, Rei felt like everything was a million miles away, yet right here, and everything felt impossibly good.  
He wasn’t expecting it when Nagisa bit down on his collar bone, and he keened. Somewhere in his mind he realized that there would be a visible mark, but at the moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was the kisses trailing down his stomach, and the hands on his belt. The only thing that mattered was the heat in his groin, and the boy in front of him. 

They would definitely have to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> im a mess. this is a mess.


End file.
